dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age (tabletop RPG)
The Dragon Age pen and paper RPG is authored by Chris Pramas and was released by publisher Green Ronin in 2010. The game is recommended for 3-5 players and rated age 14+ (Dark Fantasy). In this game players can take on the personas of warriors, mages, and rogues in the world of Thedas and try to make their names by overcoming sinister foes and deadly challenges. They may face down the vile darkspawn in ancient dwarven ruins, engage in a duel of wits with an Orlesian noble, or even uncover the secrets of the Fade. Contents The boxed set includes: * A 64-page Player's Guide with an introduction to tabletop roleplaying, background on Thedas and the nation of Ferelden, a complete guide to character creation, rules for character classes and talents, a primer on magic, and the basic game rules. * A 64-page Gamemaster's Guide which provides a step by step process to understanding this key role. It provides advice on the art of game mastering, advanced game rules, helpful hints on keeping the game alive and fun for all, and an introductory adventure. * A poster map of the nation of Ferelden, the opening setting for the Dragon Age RPG. * 3 six-sided dice. Character Creation You will need a copy of the Player's Manual from Boxed Set 1 or the free Quick Start Guide to create a character. You will also need three 6-sided dice (d6) and either a copy of the character sheet or some paper or other way to record information. There are several factors to decide while making your character. Gender Are you male or female? Characters can be any race or class regardless of gender, and be equally successful in whatever they choose to do. Background In the players guide there are descriptions available for the following: *Apostate **+1 to Willpower **Focus: Cunning (Natural Lore) or Willpower (Self-Discipline) **Human or Elven **Speak & read Trade Tongue **Mage Class *Avvar **+1 to Strength **Focus: Communication (Animal Handling) or Strength (Climbing) **Human only **Speak Trade Tongue **Warrior or Rogue Class *Circle Mage **+1 to Magic **Focus: Cunning (Arcane Lore) or Cunning (Historical Lore) **Human or Elven **Speak & read Trade Tongue **Read Ancient Tevene *City Elf **+1 to Dexterity **Focus: Dexterity (Stealth) or Perception (Seeing) **Speak & read Trade Tongue **Warrior or Rogue Class *Dalish Elf **+1 to Willpower **Focus: Dexterity (Bows) or Willpower (Courage) **Speak & read Trade Tongue **Speak Elven **Warrior or Rogue Class *Fereldan Freeman **+1 to Constitution **Focus: Constitution (Stamina) or Willpower (Courage) **Human only **Speak & read Trade Tongue **Warrior or Rogue Class *Surface dwarf **+1 to Constitution **Focus: Constitution (Stamina) or Communication (Bargaining) **Speak & read Dwarven **Speak & read Trade Tongue **Warrior or Rogue Class These are basic adjustments every character using these backgrounds gets. There are bonuses that must be rolled for in addition to these. Class *Mage *Rogue *Warrior Adventure Description: The Dalish Curse The story is broken up into a four part adventure with an epilogue provided for an optional continuation of game play. Each part is subdivided into smaller sections that may consist of a combat encounter, exploration encounter, and/or role playing encounter. The story outline is open enough to add in additional encounters using the adversaries, traps, and NPC provided in the Game Master’s Guide for this adventure. The adventure is designed to take a group of starting characters to level 2 by completing the adventure. It is autumn in Ferelden, and the Harvest is at hand. Here in wine country, the harvest is a big event as people bring in the grapes and prepare the wine. A festival is always held, and all are welcome, residents and travelers alike. As can often happen during a festival, sometimes people get into their cups and things get out of hand, words are exchanged and tempers flare. A group of adventurers is sought to undertake an investigation of unrest in and around the village of Vintiver in the Southron Hills. You will need to explore the village, local farmholds, and Brecilian Forest. You will meet a variety of persons in the village and likely Dalish elves in the forest. You may encounter any number of different enemies and animals on your travels. There will be excitement and adventure, and likely treasure to be found. Come and assist the local warden (constable) as he serves the Bann in discovering exactly who, or what "Mythallen" could be. Adversaries *People: Avvarian Hunter, Chasind Stalker, Dalish Raider, Fereldan Brigand *Darkspawn: Genlock, Hurlock, Ghoul *Possessed Corpses: Skeleton, Fanged Skeleton, Enraged Corpse, Devouring Corpse *Animals: Giant Rat, Giant Spider, Black Bear, Bronto, Dragonling, Mabari War Dog, Blight Wolf, Blood Crow *Fade Creatures: Shade, Revenger Magic Items Temporary Items *Glowstone, lesser healing potion, lesser lyrium potion, swift missile, wounding missile Permanent items *Boots of the Outlaw *Handmaiden’s Necklace *Helm of the Eagle *Hunter’s Bane *Ring of Shielding *Smith’s Targe *Spawn Cleaver *Spidersilk Cloak *Stalwart Mail *Viper’s Blade =Game Master's Kit= Contents *Game master Screen (with all the rules laid out for easy use and a lovely color design for the players to view) *paperback 2nd adventure: A Bann Too Many Adventure Description: A Bann Too Many A Bann Too Many takes place in the Ruswold Valley in the Southron Hills. It can be used as a continuation of The Dalish Curse, or as a stand alone adventure. The story is broken up into a five part adventure with three subplots provided for an optional game play. Each part is subdivided into smaller sections that may consist of a combat encounter, exploration encounter, and/or role playing encounter. The story outline is open enough to add in additional encounters using the adversaries, traps, and NPC provided in the Game Master’s Guide for this adventure. The adventure is designed for low level adventurers, level 1 or 2. The Ruswold Valley spans the Southron Hills. The east end of the valley empties into the Brecilian Forest where a logging village, Logerswold, is situated. The west end of the valley opens into the Bannorn, providing precious natural resources to the vast expanse of the plains of Ferelden. There has been an election in the Ruswold Valley. Valdur Krole has been ousted as the Bann after 30 years of service and a young lord from a neighboring valley has been elected in his place. Bann Trumhall promises to rid the valley of the scourge known as Waldric the Gore-hand, who has been terrorizing the area. Trumhall and his mabari war hound, Blacktail, were able to slay a group of bandits and win the heart of the villagers, but everything is not as it appears. The attacks are still taking place and the new Bann seems no more capable of stopping them since his election. Is there something more to this story? =Blood in Ferelden= Story Anthology by Green Ronin. Designed for 4-6 players Amber Rage Characters level 1-2 Location: edge of Korcari Wilds New villages introduced: Sothmere, Wichford, Dosov, Wulverton Enemy: Rager (humanoid infected with Amber Rage) Creatures: Firesprites Cultures: Chasind A new Blight has begun in the Korcari Wilds, driving the Chasind north and into the Hinterlands. With a new Fereldan outpost under construction, a few shamans order a raid. In gathering ingredients for poisons in a blight tainted area, the raiding party inadvertently creates a new poison which causes a highly infectious disease, the Amber Rage. This illness is reminiscent of an epidemic that occurred during the first blight The Village of Southmere is hosting a groundbreaking festival to celebrate the new fort. Performers have gathered to offer entertainment and the nearby village is also in attendance. The ragers attack the festivities and many people are infected with the Amber Rage. One elderly wise woman knows the cure discovered by the Almarri during the first blight, if the PC can acquire the elusive ingredient, Shadowmoss Unfortunately, other nearby settlements have been accosted, and others are out hunting for the same cure. The decisions made by the Party will impact who lives, and who dies. The story offers up suggestions for a few plot twists that may be used to add complexity to the main story line. Where Eagles Lair Characters level 3-4 Location: West Hills Arling (per video game, southern Ferelden-please note: GR has it incorrectly confused with West Hill battlefield in northern Ferelden), Villages: Elmridge Frostback Mountains, Avvar strongholds: Redhold Enemy: darkpawn-genlocks, hurlocks Creatures: red lion, bereskarn Cultures: Avvar Hillspeople Arl Wulff of the West Hills has set out on a campaign to rid his lands of a new darkspawn invasion when he receives word that his daughter, Izot, has been kidnapped by Avvar. He seeks worthy adventurers to rescue his daughter while he attends to the darkspawn problem. The Party will encounter the Avvar culture and possibly experience feuding between the clans in its search for Izot. They will encounter darkspawn as well as the native predators of the mountains. They may have opportunity to forge new alliances and to gain the attention of the Grey Wardens by demonstrating heroism in defense of the Avvar hold. Optional subplots are provided to add complexity to the story line. A Fragile Web Characters level 4-5 The Party finds themselves involved in the political climate within Denerim after meeting Bann Nicola Baranti. Bann Nicola is well known for her works of goodwill and charity within the city of Denerim. Unfortunately, as the Party discovers, she is also involved behind the scenes in many acts of, questionable morality. Follow her exploits, put together the pieces of the puzzle, and decide if you should be helping her, or stopping her. Several optional subplots are provided to add depth to her level of involvement in ongoing unrest and subterfuge in Denerim. Adventure Seeds The Sound Sleep of the Innocent Story insert to use while the players are staying at an inn. The Party finds themselves falsely accused of being bandits who have killed a local merchant family. Can they find the real bandits? All is Theft The Party is asked by merchants in Denerim to investigate a set of three strange robberies. It looks like blood magic may be involved. The Pilgrimage of Sister Stone The Party is asked to escort a Priest from the Chantry in Denerim to a village on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. Along they way they hear of (or witness) various miracles associated with Sister Stone. The Long View: Story Arch Outline Suggestions are provided for making A Fragile Web the overall plotline, and running all current adventures out of that as a larger, overall story arch. In this outline Players would start in A Fragile Web, completing Part 1: The Chantry of the Stilled Tongue and Part 2: A Warm Welcome, and then begin to work for Bann Nicola who will then send them out from Denerim on various quests for her. It suggests completing The Dalish Curse, A Bann Too Many, Amber Rage, Where Eagles Lair, and then returning to Part 3: A Betrayal of Trust. The adventure seeds are written such that they should fall easily into this broad sweeping story arch as additional activities the Party completes while traveling for Bann Nicola. External Link Official Green Ronin Page Category:Games